HURT ME, HEAL ME
by Gitty255
Summary: Semua luka dan rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku akan kucoba untuk kuterima, tetapi tidak untuk meninggalkanmu, tidak untuk kata saling meninggalkan, walau sulit bagiku untuk memilih pilihan bahwa aku akan ingin terus bersamamu dan terus merasakan rasa sakit yang selalu kau berikan, karena memang ini terlalu sulit bagiku mengingat bahwa kau lah orang yang menyakitiku sekaligus ora


TERLUKA ME, HEAL ME

 **CAST UTAMA**

-OH SEHUN

-XI LUHAN (GS VER)

 **CAST LAINNYA**

-DENGCHAO

-LIN YUN

\- BYUN BAEKHYUN(GS VER)

-DO KYUNGSOO(GS VER)

-PARK CHANYEOL

-KIM JONGIN

 **ALIRAN**

ROMANCE, HURT, kekekrasan, DLL

DESCRPTION: Hello whatsupp? Ahaha ini ffn pertama aku nih, yah namanya juga baru jadi maklum akan segala kekurangan yang ada, maka dari itu aku mau minta dukungan dari kalian supaya aku bisa semakin kreatif lagi dalam membuat cerita, dan cerita pertma aku ini gk terinspirasi dari apa" sih emang yahh tiba" muncul gtu ae, dan aku kya.a akan uplod cerita yang gs ver aja, gk akan ada yaoi, soal.a yahh i cant explain lah, aku gk benci cuman yaah gk harus suka juga yekan? Udah ah males cuap"nya habis baca jangan lupa review thanks ;)

.

.

.

.

Semua luka dan rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku akan kucoba untuk kuterima, tetapi tidak untuk meninggalkanmu, tidak untuk kata saling meninggalkan, walau sulit bagiku untuk memilih pilihan bahwa aku akan ingin terus bersamamu dan terus merasakan rasa sakit yang selalu kau berikan, karena memang ini terlalu sulit bagiku mengingat bahwa kau lah orang yang menyakitiku sekaligus orang yang kucintai.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Cintamu membuatku terus merasakan sakit, dan cintamu pula yang menyembuhkannya, mencintaimu selamanya adalah keputusanku untuk tetap hidup .Dengan rintangan dan masa depan yang tak diketahui Aku tak akan berubah, aku tak akan menyerah.

"Ahh~ lelah sekali". begitulah ujar seorang gadis dengan paris cantik yang meneduhkan suasana hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, setelah sepulang sekolah gadis itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya setelah mendapat pesan dari ibunya untuk segera pulang lebih cepat, dan disinilah ia berada. didepan pintu rumahnya.

"ayah, ibu~ aku pulaang". Dengan riangnya dia menyapa anggota keluarganya yang berada di dalam rumah, tetapi langkahnya ia perlambat dan dengan sedikit wajah heran setelah melihat raut wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"ada apa dengan kalian? Ayah? Ibu? Mengapa kalian terlihat sedih"

"hei~ ada apa ? oh iya mengapa kalian menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat? Ada sesuatu terjadi?" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada sendu, dan berusaha menutup kekhawatiran yang bergejolak difikiran dan hatinya.

"L-lluhan ~?"

"Yang bau?"

"apakah kau menyayangi kami luhan?"

"apa yang ibu bicarakan? Mengapa kalian berbicara seperti itu? Kumohon~ kalian sudah pasti tau dengan jelas apa jawabnya kan? Katakan apa yan sebenarnya terjadi kalian membuatku bingung"

Ayahnya mengelus pundak ibunya pelan sambil menundukan matanya tak kuasa menahan tangis, sedangkan ibunya mengelus punggung tangan anaknya pelan, sambil menahan tangisnya pula, dan itu semakin membuat luhan bingung.

"hari ini ayah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ayah bekerja"

"mengapa? Apa ayah merasa tak nyaman? Bukannya ayah sudah lama bekerja disana?". Luhan pun menyerngit heran.

"i-iya yaah~ memang"

"Lalu?"

"ayah hanya, eum kesehatan ayah"

"hah~ aku juga tidak tega jika melihat ayah pulang dengan wajah lelah"

"t-tapi luhan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami bicarakan". Luhan pun menatap mata kedua orang tuanya sejurus, menerka-nerka apa lagi masalah yang akan datang.

"kontrak ayah masih tersisah di perusahaan itu, dan dengan begitu ayah masih berhutang kontrak disana". Ayahnyapun menunduk menahan kecewa atas keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Hah ~ benarkah? Apakah utangnya besar ayah?"

"ayah belum tau pasti tapi.."

Mengambil ~ mengambil ~ mengambil

Suara ketukan berbunyi memotong pembicaraan ayah luhan, membuat luhan semakin menyerngit bingung dengan keadaan yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang.

"Apa itu mereka yah?". Ibunya memeluk tegang lengan ayahnya.

"Siapa? Mereka siapa ayah? Ibu?"

Ibunyapun tak menjawab dan melegangkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang telah berkunjung.

"selamat siang, bagaimana apa kalian sudah memikirkannya"

"a-aah dd-direktur? Anda? Eum selamat siang masuk dulu saja direktur"

Ibu luhan masih dengan keterkejutannya setelah tau siapa yang berkunjung ternyata bukan orang yang mereka kira-kira, bukan orang suruhan direktur, melainkan direktur itu sendiri. Ayah luhan pun terkejut dan langsung berdiri memberikan salam pada direktur muda itu. Dan luhanpun memberikan sikap yang sama seperti ayahnya.

"aku tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, hutang kontrak 5 tahun anda harus segera dibayarkan, dan dengan sesuai kesepakatan kepegawaian untuk karyawan yang memutuskan kontrak adalah 25juta untuk setiap sisah tahun kontraknya, dan sisah tahun anda 5 tahun tuan DengChao dengan begitu anda harus membayar denda sebesar 125juta"

Luhan seperti tercekik tambang yang kuat sampai membuat badannya menegang, ayahnya hanya bisa mendengus putus asa, sedangkan ibunya sudah hampir menangis.

"aah~ luhan bisa kau ambilkan minuman untuk tamu kita".

Luhan yang masih terkejut, disadarkan oleh suruhan ibunya, dia tidak rela sebenarnya pergi dari tempat itu, luhan masih ingin tau banyak lagi, tetapi permintaan ibunyalah yang membuat luhan mengangguk dan segera bergegas mengambil minuman untuk disajikan.

"tetapi.. eum denda itu bisa hilang jika anda kembali keperusahaan dan jika tidak..eumm bagaimana dengan keputusan kedua?"

Sehun. ya dialah direktur muda yang angkuh itu, yang sekarang berada dihadapan orang tua luhan, sedari tadi nyatanya sehun terus memperhatikan luhan, itu alasan mengapa sehun berbicara seperti itu. Orang tua luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan amarahnya kepada direktur muda yang tidak sopan itu.

"tunggu~tunggu~ kalian jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, maksudku eum.. seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen, dan aku tidak sempat menyewa pembantu karena yah~ karena kasibukanku, karena itu aku juga tidak sempat membenahkan apartemenku, dari pada aku bingung mencari pembantu, mengapa tidak anak kalian saja? Hitung-hitung untuk membayar hutang kalian"

"luhan masih sekolah direktur, dan saya tidak tega membiarkan luhan kelelahan nanti, saya tidak akan melakukan itu"

"eum, aku masih bisa membiarkan s-siapa tadi ah.. luhan? Ya untuk bersekolah, lagi pula apartemenku tidak selalu kotor karena aku jarang pulang, itu terlihat seperti luhan merawat rumahnya sendiri bukan? Aku juga akan memberikan hidup yang layak untuk luhan, tapi yah terserah kalian juga"

Sehun semakin menampilkan senyum miringnya, dan dia sedikit memuji nama luhan dalam hati, _"wah sungguh menarik"._ Kedua orang tua luhanpun semakin bingung dan menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan dijawabnya.

"apa direktur bisa memastikan luhan hidup layak?"

"Jangan khawatir" .sehun mengangguk dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"baiklah direktur". _Dealnya_ pernyataan dari orang tua luhan membuat sehun senyum sumringah, membayangkan betapa senangnya melihat wajah wanita cantik itu setiap hari.

 _Deg.._ semua anggota tubuh luhan menjadi kaku setelah menguping pembicaraan ayah dan orang yang dia dengar dan dipanggil sebagai direktur itu.

Luhan bingung apakah dia sanggup menjalaninya? Tetapi apa daya dengan dia tinggal bersama dengan direktur itu untuk menjadi pembantu maka hutang ayahnya bisa lunas.

 _Awal ku bersamamu.._

 _Awal ku merasakan cintamu..._

 _Awal ku juga merasakan sakitmu ..._

"sehun ini laporan pengunduran diri karyawan kita"

"apa?! Siapa? Apa alasanya? Kau tau sendirikan perusahaan kita sedang sibuk dan butuh karyawan jongin?"

"iya aku tau, tetapi masalahnya.. eum dari keterangan surat pengunduran dirinya, dia sudah penyakitan, dan kurasa memang tidak mungkin dia bisa kerja dengan efektif lagi sehun, dia tuan Dengchao pengurus bagian divisi keuangan"

" hah sialan! Dia adalah senior dengan kinerja bagus sebenarnya! Ah shit! Mengapa dia harus beralasan sakit! Panggil Chanyeol untuk membawa tuan dengchou kemari, dan kau jongin bawa berkas profil tuan dengchou"

"aissh! Baiklah, untung kau bosku"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara jongin"

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk sehun mendapatkan informasi tentang tuan dengchou, sembari membuka lembar demi lembar profil orang yang berpengaruh dalam perusahaannya tangannya berhenti dan sejenak meneliti pada bagian dimana anggota keluarga tuan dengchou tertulis

"jongin? Tuan dengchou punya anak gadis secantik ini? Bahkan ini hanya foto dengan muka datar dan ini terlihat sangat _wah_ "

"apa maksudmu dengan _wah_? Aku tidak tau dia punya anak gadis. Kenapa? kau menyukainya? Hell umurmu tak sesuai sehun, kau 25 dan dia baru menginjak 19 apa sekarang kau ingin menjadi om-om mesum? Biasnya kau lebih suka tante-tante ckckck"

Telaah jongin pada kertas yang sehun baca dan disana jongin gencar mengerjai sehun dengan candaannya, sehun mendelik kesal pada sekertaris sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu. sebelum sehun bersiap memukul kepala jongin ketukan pintu terbuka dan menampilkan chanyeol dengan orang yang sehun tunggu di belakangnya, tuan dengchou.

Sehun membicarakan perihal dirinya dengan tuan dengchou agar dia tidak memutuskan kontrak dengan perusahaan bahkan sehun menawarkan uang saku lebih untuk biaya pengobatan tetapi tuan dengchou tetap pada keputusannya untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu, sehun mendesah kesal dan dia mengancam akan hutang yang akan tuan dengchou dapatkan jika keluar dari perusahaan, dan juga sehun menawarkan anak tuan dengchou untuk bisa membayarkan hutang tuan dengchou, dan terjadilah perjanjian itu.

Tbc yoo, reviewnya juga yaa thanksss

Salam udara *


End file.
